Naruto: el camino del heroe
by RAIDEQUEN 0710
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jiraiya decide tomar como aprendiz a Naruto cuando este tenia 6 años?. ¿ Y si los dos deciden tomar enserio su entrenamiento para así el rubio, pueda proteger a los que mas ama?. Mal summary, es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad. xD
1. capitulo 1: inicio de un camino

**Hola a todos los leedores de fanfiction** **como verán soy nuevo aquí y me gustaría presentarles está loca idea en donde seguiremos a nuestro rubio favorito en esta nueva historia con mucho humor, traición, amistad y principalmente, mucha acción y romance es mi primer fic así que les pido una oportunidad .**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco del tiempo de su vida para leer mi historia así que no los molesto más y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Pd: les apuesto un juego de ps3 a que alguna vez te acostaste tarde. **

**Capítulo 1: Inicio de un camino. **

**N**os encontramos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas más precisamente en la torre Hokage en donde en estos momentos el Saindaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en su silla enfrentando a su enemigo inmortal: El papeleo.

De pronto desde la ventana entro un hombre de pelo largo de color blanco, vestido con ropas verde y rojas, cargando consigo un gran pergamino en la espalda y traía una banda con cuernos con el kanji de aceite grabado den el medio , ese hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Jiraiya el sabio sapo de Konoha.

Hola sensei-dijo jiraiya en tono alegre a su viejo maestro-¿quería verme?-pregunto el sennin.

Si Jiraiya-kun-dijo el Tercer Hokage en tono serio cosa que percato su alumno obligándolo a ponerse serio también.

Bueno Jiraiya-Kun ¿te acuerdas de la propuesta que me isiste acerca de llevarte a Naruto-kun contigo?- Pregunto Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Sennin-Bueno decidí cambiar de opinión acerca de puedes llevártelo contigo en tu viaje –Dijo el viejo hombre poniendo feliz a Jiraiya ya que podría finalmente conocer finalmente a su ahijado

Gracias sensei eso es increíble pero ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión justo ahora?-Pregunto Jiraiya desconcertado a su sensei ya que hace ya seis años justo en el nacimiento de Naruto el Kuuby no Youko ataco a la aldea sus padres eran en ese entonces los héroes de Konoha, su padre se llamaba Minato Namikaze o conocido como el Destello Amarrillo de Konoha y el ya difunto Youindaime Hokage, y su Madre era Kushina Uzumaki o más bien conocida como la habanera sangrienta y la princesa de la casi extinta Aldea Oculta Entre los Remolinos. Cuando el ataque sucedió sus Padres tuvieron que sacrificarse sellando al zorro dentro de su hijo. En sus últimos alientos de vida ellos les habían pedido a Jiraiya que cuidara a Naruto y que fuera reconocido como un héroe intento llebarselo de la aldea para cuidarlo y educarlo en honor a su difunto alumno cosa que no pudo suceder ya que el consejo de la aldea y Hiruzen había pedio ocultar su identidad para su seguridad de los múltiples enemigos de su padre, desde entonses a Naruto le pusieron el apellido de su madre para su seguridad y también le ocultaron la identidad de sus padres poniéndolo en un orfanato hasta cuando el cumplió 4 años, el orfanato lo echo, desde ese suceso el Hokage le había dado un departamento y le daba asignación semanal para que pudiera comprar alimento y ropa mientras que Jiraiya cada cuando le dejaba dinero, ropa para así estar más tranquilo.

Bueno veras Jiraiya-kun en este último tiempo no he podido proteger a Naruto-kun de los aldeanos que solo lo ven como un demonio envés de un niño además a pesar de que lo inscribí en la academia ninja no ha podido a ser ningún amigo por culpa de los padres de los chicos les dicen que no se le acerque asi que decidi que pueda ir contigo solo por dos condiciones-le respondió el kage al sabio.

Genial sensei pero ¿Cuáles son las 2 condiciones?-pregunto Jiraiya-bueno primero quiero que lo traigas devuelta a Konoha en dentro de 8 años para que pueda convertirse en genin junto con el resto de sus compañeros de generación-está bien en ese tiempo lo tomare para entrenarlo y hacerlo fuerte, y, ¿cuál es la segunda condición? Pregunto el sabio con cierta intriga de la propuesta de su maestro-bueno para que Naruto-kun se socialice quiero que hagas un equipo con dos chicos más de la misma edad que Naruto-kun sé que no quieres hacer uno después de lo que te paso con los chicos de Ame per-lo hare- interrumpió Jiraiya sorprendiendo a su sensei-¿enserio?-dijo el viejo Kage con asombro en su voz-sí, si es para que Naruto sea feliz y poder cumplir mi promesa a Minato entonces lo are-Dijo Jiraya con determinación en su voz cosa que iso sacar una sonrisa en el Hokage-pero ¿quiénes serán los demás miembros?-pregunto el peliblanco-esos los tendrás que buscar tu Jiraiya-Kun-respondio el kage recibiendo un entendido de parte de su viejo alumno-bien si todo esta aclarado Ambu –llamo el Hokage en donde en una explosión de humo apareció un ninja con una máscara de gato

¿Que desea Hokage-Sama?-pregunto el Ambu-trae a Naruto Uzumaki en estos momentos está en la academia ninja-respondio Hiruzen- de inmediato Hokage-sama- respondio el Ambu para luego desaparecer en un sushin de hojas

Estoy muy viejo para esto- dijo el hokage masajeándose la sien a lo que Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza.

(Academia ninja)

Nos encontramos en la academia ninja en donde en estos momentos un chico de aproximadamente 6 Años de piel clara un poco bronceada, pelo rubio en punta, con unos brillantes ojos color azul zafiro como el océano y tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada parte de sus mejillas. Llevaba una remera blanca con una espiral naranja en medio, pantalones negros cortos y sandalias ninjas azules ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki que estos momentos estaba intentando no dormirse por la aburrida clase de historia shinobi de su maestro Iruka.

(Hay esto es aburridísimo preferiría estar corriendo contra otra turba de aldeanos furiosos)-pensó el rubio internamente-**ja pues te jodes es tu culpa por querer ser ninja-**le respondió una voz demoniaca dentro de la consciencia de Naruto –si ya se Kurama hay veces que me hacen dudar abecés me pregunto porque me dedico a esto-le respondió el ojiazul a su amigo interno como Naruto se hiso amigo del gran y temible zorro de nueves colas pues fácil un día cuando el rubio estaba llorando porque no tenía un amigo Kurama se cansó y decidió hablarle desde entonces Naruto y él se hicieron buenos amigos ayudándose cuando lo necesitaban y charlando cuando podían aunque abecés Kurama disfrutaba asiéndole bromas de mal gusto al rubio.

**Pues ¿no era porque querías ser Hokage?-**pregunto el zorro al ojiazul- si tienes razón y ¡no me voy a detener hasta lograrlo!-dijo el rubio mentalmente con determinación sacando un suspiro al gran bijuu –aunque si sigo así me voy a morir de aburrimiento-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza en su pupitre-oh kami-sama soy Naruto Uzumaki y si enverad me quieres por favor sácame de aquí- Rogo Naruto hasta que lo llamo un Ambu con mascara de gato

Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-Sama solicita su presencia- dijo el ninja enmascarado al ojiazul–(gracias Kami-Sama) penzo el rubio a lo que a continuación se marchó con el ambu preguntándose que es lo que querrá el Hokage.

(TORRE DE HOKAGE 20 MINUTOS DESPUES)

¿Querría verme hokage-jiji?-pregunto Naruto a el hobre el cual consideraba su Abuelo sustituto-si Naruto-kun querria presentarte a alguien -dijo el kage pidiéndole a Jiraiya que diera un paso al frente –Naruto-kun él es jiraiya fue mi alumno y el maestro del Cuarto Hokage –Dijo el tercer kage de la hoja a lo quelos ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos enfrente de el tenia al maestro de su máximo ídolo a lo cual le dejo una gran pregunta-pero Hokage-jiji ¿Por qué me lo presenta?-pregunto el rubio desconcertado a lo que Jiraiya decidió hablar- veras Naruto vine aquí porque quiero hacerte una propuesta la cual es ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz?-dijo Jiraiya a lo que el rubio se emocionó bastante-si quiero-dijo el rubio pero algo lo dejo con duda-pero ¿Por qué quiere que sea su aprendiz?-dijo el rubio a lo que el Hiruzen tomo la palabra-veras Naruto-kun mi alumno quiere formar un equipo como el que tuvo hace décadas para que pueda proteger konoha y en su búsqueda te mencione y el aceptó , así que Naruto-kun te gustaría ir y entrenar con Jiraiya-kun-pregunto el hokage mintiendo para no decir que en realidad lo buscaba para que se valla y así dejar de ser lastimado por los aldeanos.

Por supuesto Hokage-jiji si es para hacerme más fuerte y así volverme Hokage lo hare -digo el rubio con determinación mientras jiraiya pensaba-(es igual a ti Minato)-bien aunque eso si Naruto para entrenar vas a tener que irte de la aldea pero tranquilo regresaremos en dentro de 8 años para que puedas graduarte en la academia junto con tu futuro equipo y demás generación- termino el sannin.

Está bien –contesto el ojiazul-Bien Naruto-kun ahora ve por tus cosas y despídete de quien quieras Jiraiya-kun y yo te esperaremos en la entrada- dijo la tercera sombra de fuego. Si Hokage-jiji , nos vemos luego jiraiya-sensei.

(ENTRADA DE KONOHA)

Naruto ya había llegado a la entrada de la aldea después de haberse despedido de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban como los dueños de su restaurante favorito Ichiracu Ramen y de Iruka el rubio se encontraba con su habitual ropa y una pequeña mochila negra. Ya en la entrada Naruto se encontraba con el hokage y Jiraiya.

Bueno Naruto espero que estos años pasen para ver qué tan fuerte te volviste y recuerda esto nunca apagues tu voluntad de fuego hazla brillar lo más que puedas- dijo el Hokage A continuación le dio un abrazo al ojiazul que lo acepto con gusto.

Lo prometo Hokage-jiji- dijo el rubio rompiendo el abrazo. Después de una despedida más entre Jiraiya y su maestro el ojiazul y el sannin se iban caminando fuera de la aldea en dirección a su próximo destino.

Jiraiya-sensei quienes van a estar en nuestro grupo-pregunto Naruto acordándose de que habían dicho que iban a ser más personas.

Bueno Naruto para empezar a nuestros miembros no los tengo definidos aun pero ya tengo una idea de a quien podemos reclutar para eso nuestro primer destino va a ser la Villa Oculta Entre la Arena va ser un viaje largo mientras tanto te voy a enseñar varios jutsus-dijo el sannin aciendo sacar llamas en los ojos al rubio.

De veras-dijo Naruto resiviendo un asentimiento de parte del sannin.

Woow gracias Jiraiya-sensei-dijo el rubio saltando de alegría lo que causo una sonrisa del sannin por ver a su ahijado feliz.

(Espera unos cuantos años konoha que cuando vuelva Naruto Uzumaki demostrara que si es candidato para llevar el sombrero de Hokage)-pensó el ojiazul mientras levantaba el puño al aire y una sonrisa de pura determinación. Con lo cual Naruto enpesara su propio camino, su camino del héroe.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer Capi de esa historia, bueno para empezar en esta historia pienso hacer a un Naruto más fuerte e inteligente pienso ponerle mi propio equipo el cual no diré hasta el próximo capítulo con lo cual pienso sorprenderlos. Otra cosa más ya decidí quien va hacer la pareja de Naruto alguno ya debe saber pero para el quien no sabe la pareja de Naruto no va ser ni Hinata (porque ya hay muchas historias de esta pareja y simplemente no me gusta sin ofender a los NaruHina) ni tampoco Sakura por la misma razón de echo no va a ser ninguna chica de Konoha tampoco va hacer Harem ya que me va ser muy difícil mantener tantas relaciones. En fin en el próximo capítulo hablaremos de los compañeros de Naruto y un poco de sus habilidades. Bueno esto es todo así me despido de ustedes dejen Rewies y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.: Raideken0710. **


	2. capitulo 2: un poco de entrenamiento

**Hola de nuevo a todos los leedores de Fanfiction, Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia de veras, muchas gracias. Bueno primero además de darles las gracias quisiera agradecer por sus consejos prometo tratar de corregir todos los errores posibles aunque eso si me tomara tiempo realizarlo ya que una persona no mejora de un día para otro ¿verdad?, Otra cosa que me gustaría hablarle es sobre mi alias el cual es RAIDEQUEN0710 el problema fue que al final me distraje un poco y no lo escribí bien error mío y les pido disculpas por eso. Y para terminar les quiero hablar sobre el capítulo de hoy en donde veremos una pequeña parte del entrenamiento de que recibirá Naruto de parte de Jiraiya, Sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura. **

**Pd: les apuesto un bolígrafo a que alguna vez no tuviste ganas de estudiar.**

**Capítulo 2: un poco de entrenamiento**

Había pasado 1 día, desde que Jiraiya y Naruto habían dejado la Aldea para iniciar su viaje, en estos momentos el Sannin y el rubio se encontraban en medio de un bosque alado de un rio. Ellos habían armado un pequeño campamento para poder descansar y a si seguir su camino hacia la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

Jiraiya se encuentra sentado en un tronco mientras que escribe en una pequeña libreta roja mientras Naruto lo mira con un poco de preocupación.

Jiraiya_sensei – decidió por fin hablar el rubio haciendo que el peliblanco deje de escribir, para prestarle atención.

¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Pregunto Jiraiya a su joven aprendiz – Querría preguntarle ¿qué clase de jutsu me va a enseñar y como va ser mi formación? – le pregunto el ojiazul a su sensei con algo de curiosidad por saber que métodos usaría para hacerlo más fuerte. De pronto el Sannin decidió guardar su libreta para contestarle a su ahijado.

Bueno Naruto para empezar quiero me digas que es el chakra – está bien - Respondió el rubio con un poco duda – El chakra es la energía vital de nuestro cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, Está compuesta por energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo de un ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida – dijo el rubio haciendo al sabio sacar una sonrisa de parte de jiraiya.

Eso es correcto Naruto y como dijiste antes el chakra es esencial para cualquier técnica pero para ello hay que aprender a controlar los flujos de chakra, sin un buen control no vas a poder realizar ningún jutsu avanzado, ¿entiendes Naruto? – pregunto el sabio a lo que el pelirrubio asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces ¿el entrenamiento se basara en control de Chakra? - pregunto Naruto a su maestro.

Exactamente, y aquí es donde llegamos a la parte del jutsu para que lo uses vas a tener que hacer los pasos que dicen aquí – dijo Jiraiya a lo que en una bomba de una explosión de humo apareció un gran pergamino de color blanco con bordes de color rojo y azul para después entregárselo al rubio.

Pero Jiraiya_sensei usted dijo que para que pueda aprender una técnica tengo que controlar mis flujos de chakra – dijo confundido Naruto.

No tan precisamente Naruto – Dijo el sabio poniendo aún más confundido al rubio, jiraiya suspiro y prosiguió a hablar.

Veras Naruto no necesariamente hay que empezar con prácticas de control de chakra estas son solo para que por ejemplo una técnica de fuego no pierda fuerza o para que en medio de una batalla no te debilites, en resumen diríamos que estas prácticas son para dar fuerza y resistencia al chakra, además es por eso que hacemos sellos manuales porque estos son una forma de controlar el chakra con mayor facilidad aunque con menos eficacia que usando las practicas el control ahora Naruto, ¿entiendes? – dijo Jiraiya a su alumno de pelo rubio.

Si Sensei ahora que técnica tengo que ¿aprender? – Pregunto el rubio empezando a abrir el pergamino a lo que a continuación se asombró; el pergamino contenía un montón de técnicas con los pasos que se tenían que hacer habían jutsus tanto simples o elementales aunque estas últimas solamente eran Fuuton (elemento viento), raiton (elemento rayo) y unas pocas de Katon (elemento fuego). Jiraiya se puso alado de Naruto y le señalo un Jutsu.

Quiero que hagas el Kage Bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombras) – dijo el Sannin

Pero es una técnica de réplica y soy malo para ellos – cuestiono el rubio

Inténtalo – insistió el Sannin a lo que Naruto a regañadientes acepto diciendo – Está bien pero le advierto.

Una vez que Naruto se memorizo los sellos y los realizo grito – ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – de pronto aparecieron 20 réplicas de Naruto completamente sólidos, al ver esto el ojiazul no pudo aguantar su emoción y empezó a saltar junto sus demás clones.

¡Si finalmente lo hice finamente lo logre! – Gritaron los rubios con felicidad a lo que Jiraiya no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por el logro de su ahijado.

¡Muy bien Naruto! lograste hacer un jutsu rang un nivel impresionante – Dijo el sabio.

Jejeje pues que le puedo decir soy sensacional – dijo el rubio poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Si Naruto tengo que admitir que me impresione ya que ni yo puedo realizar esa cantidad de clones – confesó el Sannin confundiendo al rubio.

Pero si usted es unos de los legendarios Sannin no se supone que tiene que tener el nivel de un Kage y además este jutsu no lo podría hacerlo cualquier niño de mi edad – cuestiono Naruto

Bueno veras Naruto estos clones no son comunes porque los que se usan en la academia son simples ilusiones y requieren poca cantidad chakra mientras lo de sombras son sólidos y necesitan demasiada cantidad de chakra más bien un jounin puede hacer hasta máximo 5 clones mientras que yo puedo hacer 8 clones pero me canso al hacerlo – explico Jiraiya a su alumno de cabellos dorados mientras este lo miraba con una cara de wtf? notable en su rostro.

Espere quiere decir que tengo más cantidad de chakra que usted – tartamudeo en shock el rubio.

Efectivamente de echo tus cantidades de chakra llegan casi al nivel de un kage seguramente es por influencian al kuuby – dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Espera sabes del zorro – pregunto el rubio.

Por supuesto que si de hecho toda Los ninjas de alto rango de nuestra sabe de tu carga solo que el consejo por tu "seguridad" decidieron mantenerlo en secreto aunque veo que ya te enteraste pero no hablaremos de eso por ahora trabajáremos en tu control de chakra para después puedas usar libremente la energuia del zorro luego de eso te instruiré en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y por último en bakinjutsu – dijo el Jiraiya.

¿Bakinjutsu? – pregunto el rubio con duda.

Son técnicas basadas en armas al momento de la lucha, con este arte te voy a enseñar lo básico que se debe saber cómo el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken además manejaras tu propia arma – explico el sabio.

¿En serio? y ¿cuál será? – pregunto Naruto con ansiedad.

Esta – dijo Jiraiya a lo que a continuación de una explosión de humo apareció un chuchillo de uno 30 cm de largo, el mango era color negro, estaba desenfundada con lo que se podía ver la hoja de esta que era de color plata, el borde donde se encontraba filo era negro y se podía apreciar como brillaba con la luz del sol que ya se estaba ocultando avisando la llegada de la noche.

Wow que es esto Jiraiya_sensei - pregunto el rubio viendo con curiosidad la extraña arma.

Bueno veras Naruto este cuchillo es la legendaria Blackcopps o más bien conocida como el cuchillo de los 5 elementos porque, como lo dice el nombre con esta arma el usuario tiene la capacidad de manejar las 5 transformaciones de la naturaleza atreves de una pequeña cantidad de chakra con la que son reflejadas atreves de la hoja, según se dice este cuchillo es incluso más fuerte que las siete legendarias espadas de la niebla y puede cortar lo que sea, pertenecía a un viejo amigo mío que, antes de morir me dijo que se lo dé al que merezca usarla y yo creo Naruto que tu mereces portarlo – dijo el sabio dándole el chuchillo con su funda la cual era de color negro y tenía una pequeña espiral roja en medio a su ahijado el cual tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Gracias sensei la atesorare por siempre – dijo Naruto sin dejar de observar su regalo Asiendo a Jiraiya sacar otra sonrisa.

Bien Naruto por última cosa de hoy te voy a contar porque el Kage Bunshin te ayudara a entrenar este tiempo para eso quiero que hagas un clon – dijo el peliblanco a lo que el rubio asintió y creo un clon. A continuación el Sannin le susurro algo en el oído para después disiparlo.

Jiraiya_sensei ya sé que soy rubio, espera como supe eso – pregunto el rubio con confusión.

Es porque ese es el secreto de los clones de sombra estas replicas pueden ganar experiencia para, después de disiparlas y mandarlas al original este Jutsu ha sido marcado como prohibido porque el usuario si recibe mucha información morirá por derrame cerebral, aunque si lo usamos correctamente vas a poder entrenar de una manera más acelerada y eficaz – explico el Sannin a su aprendiz.

Entonces ¿cuándo empezaremos? – pregunto ansioso el ojiazul a su sensei.

Vamos a empezar cuando encontremos a tus nuevos compañeros, no enojes pero quiero entrenarlos a todos juntos así no están todos atrasados ¿vale? – pregunto el sabio

Vale, ¿pero por lo menos me puedes decir quién va a ser nuestro primer intrigante? – pregunto el rubio con insistencia.

Te dije que no hasta estar más seguro pero lo único que te voy a decir hasta ahora es que es uno de los hijos del Kazekage – dijo Jiraiya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¡Uno de los hijos del kazekage! - grito el rubio – ¿no debería entrenarlo su padre? – pregunto Naruto

Técnicamente sí, pero por una razón que no debo revelar él no puede entrenar a su hijo espero que lo entiendas – dijo el Sannin mientras se levantaba del tronco y se dirigía a su tienda – ve a dormir ya es tarde y vamos a necesitar energía si queremos llegar rápido a Suna (arena) – dijo el Sannin pelibranco.

Está bien Jiraiya_sensei – respondió el rubio mientras él también se dirigía a su tienda.

(Con Naruto)

Una vez que Naruto entro en su propia tienda y se acostó en su saco de dormir, empezó a hablar con su amigo interno.

Fue un día bastante interesante ¿no crees Kurama? – pregunto el rubio mientras este sonreía dentro del interior del rubio.

**Si tienes razón Gaki, ese jutsu que te enseño es bastante útil te aseguro que te será muy útil en el futuro, - **dijo el gran zorro demoniaco – **y esa arma tan rara que te dio debe ser muy buena como para ser más fuerte que las siete espadas de la neblina aunque por alguna razón se me ase conocida pero puedo recordar porque, seguramente no debe ser algo tan importante – **comento Kurama mientras se encogía de hombros y se alistaba a dormir.

¡Buenas noches kurama! – se despidió elrubio mientras de respuesta, recibió ronquidos de parte del zorro.

Tras esto Naruto negó con la cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos – me pregunto que me esperara mañana – pensó el rubio para finalmente cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno para empezar ya vimos cómo va ser el entrenamiento de Naruto y como lo instruirá Jiraya aunque les advierto después de que el equipo este completo hare el lapsus de tiempo para así no mostrar las habilidades del rubio hasta llegar a Konoha en donde empezara la verdadera acción. También vimos cual será el arma principal de nuestro protagonista, a lo que opino yo que es original ya que no he leído ningún fic donde pongan como arma principal de Naruto algo más pequeño o diferente solo espadas lo cual es indignante porque nunca escucharon el dicho nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, Más adelante hablare sobre las verdaderas capacidades, el origen de esta arma y porque se le hace tan conocida a kurama, ha y el nombre no significa nada solo lo elegí porque sonaba bien xD. Bien para el próximo capítulo conoceremos el primer integrante del grupo de naruto seguramente algunos deben saber quién es ¿no? sé que dije lo mismo la semana pasada pero decidí cambiar de opinión porque me parecía importante incluir el método de entrenamiento que recibirá Naruto o al menos eso hasta que llegue más a delante. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes espero que les haya gustado y si no tratare de mejorar lo juro, dejen rewies.**

**Chao chao**

**At: RAIDEQUEN0710 **


	3. capitulo 3: nuevos compañeros parte 1

**Hola de nuevo a todo aquel que disfruta de . Por petición del publico les traigo el capítulo 3 de mi historia vuelvo a agradecer a todo el que les gusto mi idea y me dio las fuerzas para poder seguirla muchas gracias. Bueno como prometí aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi historia en donde al fin veremos al primer integrante que formara parte del grupo de nuestro rubio favorito sin más que decir les dejo con la continuación espero que les guste.**

**Pd: les apuesto un manga a que alguna vez fuiste al baño.**

**Capítulo 3: Ayudemos a un hermano.**

Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en estos momentos caminando por el caluroso desierto del País del Viento. Hacia aproximadamente 4 horas habían desarmado el pequeño campamento para dirigirse a la Aldea de la Arena, el viaje había sido bastante normal, o eso fue hasta que llegaron al desierto, desde ese entonces Naruto no pudo evitar quejarse por la elevada temperatura del lugar mientras Jiraiya estaba casi igual al rubio, internamente se lamentaba de tener que ir a lugares así pero de nada servía quejarse, claro que no, en todos sus años de viaje había aprendido a que quejarse no traía cosas buenas si te arriesgaste a algo ya no hay vuelta atrás, aunque eso sí, abecés se lamentaba de tener esos ideales.

Jiraiya_sensei cuando llegamos – Dijo el rubio con pesadez mientras se limpiaba con la mano el sudor qué le caía por la frente

Ya casi Naruto de hecho mira - Dijo el peliblanco mientras le señalaba con el dedo alas grandes Murallas que protegían a la aldea que se podían ver desde donde estaban.

Entonces vamos - dijo el ojiazul mientras apresuraba el paso, ante esto el sannin solo pudo suspirar y seguir a su imperativo alumno.

(20 minutos más tarde, puerta de la arena)

El peliblanco y el rubio estaban entrando a la aldea hasta que los guardianes que cuidaban la entrada, vestidos con los uniformes estándares de la aldea los detuvieron.

Motivo de visita señor – pregunto el guardia.

Vengo a ver al Kazekage de la aldea aquí tengo la aprobación – Respondió Jiraiya mientras le entregaba los documentos.

Perdone Jiraiya_sama puede pasar kazekage_sama nos avisó sobre usted – comento el guardia mientras les dejaba el paso.

Después de eso el peliblanco y su aprendiz, caminado lentamente, se dirigieron a la torre del kage del viento, mientras esto pasaba Naruto miraba alrededor de la aldea con mucha curiosidad, la aldea era totalmente diferente a la que en donde él vivía, a diferencia de la suya que estaba rodeada por árboles y las casas eran de distintos materiales, esta daba la impresión de estar en medio de un cráter en la cual había fronteras y acantilados que parecían proteger el lugar mientras las casas parecían estar echas de arena, otra diferencia que noto fue que la mayoría de los aldeanos usaba túnicas seguramente para protegerse de las tormentas de arena; además de la ropa de los habitantes también pudo notar las miradas que a diferencia de las de su pueblo que eran de odio y desprecio, estas eran más amables y cálidas, ante esto Naruto no pudo evitar dar una gran sonrisa, gran error ,varias niñas de la edad o un poco más que la de nuestro protagonistas vieron su sonrisa lo cual provoco a que algunas tuvieran sonrojos en la cara y otras tuvieran corazoncitos en los ojos, sí que sí, muy pronto nuestro héroe de cabellos dorados conocería el terror de cualquier ninja: las Fangirls.

Dejando de lado esa situación los chicos se habían detenido justo delante de un edificio, el cual era muy diferente al resto de la aldea este parecía tener una forma esférica y tenía el kanji de viento en medio.

Bien Naruto esta es la torre del kazekage ahora mismo tengo que hablar con él en privado así que porque no vas a inspeccionar el lugar ¿vale? – Pregunto el sannin a lo que de su bolsillo izquierdo saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego a su alumno.

Vale jiraiya_sensei – contesto feliz el rubio para luego salir corriendo del lugar

Ante esto jiraiya suspiro y entro a la torre del líder del pueblo.

(Con Naruto)

Nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba ahora mismo saliendo de una dulcería, en la que, después de comprar unos chocolates y guardarlos para después, se dirigía al parque de la aldea para poder encontrar un buen lugar para descansar.

Había caminado durante algunos minutos intentando encontrar el vendito parque lo cual fue difícil ya que estando en un lugar en el que nunca estuviste te podes perder ¿verdad?…

Después de otros minutos el rubio logro encontrar el parque el cual a diferencia de otros este, estaba hecha de arena y roca, ahí pudo ver jugando a muchos niños.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el parque buscando un lugar para descansar su amigo interno le hablo.

**Gaki detente – ** le dijo Kurama a su contenedor a lo que este mismo le hiso caso.

¿Qué pasa ahora Kurama? – pregunto el rubio desconcertado a su carcelero ya que rara vez lo alertaba.

**Puedo sentir una presencia muy parecida a la mía probablemente sea un jinchuriki – **dijo el gran zorro a su amigo el cual sonrió.

Otro como yo ¡genial! Espero que sea de mi edad así podemos ser amigos – dijo feliz el contenedor del Kuuby por poder encontrar a alguien igual a él; la verdad desde que el zorro le había contado sobre que había otros contenedores con bestias se había alegrado bastante de que haya personas como el pero eso fue hasta que le conto sobre que algunos de ellos estaban peor que el, desde entonces le juro que ayudaría a todos sus hermanos sin importar que tan difícil sea.

Pero ¿dónde está kurama? – pregunto el rubio a su compañero.

**Creo que se encuentra en los columpios –** contesto el zorro a lo que Naruto fue por donde le dijo.

Una vez que llego a los columpios en donde se encontraban en la parte más alegada del parque, pudo ver sentado en uno de estos a un niño de su misma edad, tenía el cabello rojo en punta, su piel era de un tono blanco pálido, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con sandalias ninjas del mismo color, camiseta blanca y una túnica que cubría desde su cuello hasta menos de la mitad de su torso, además de eso pudo ver que el chico tenía unas profundas ojeras en sus ojos la cual le daba la apariencia a un mapache.

El niño estaba sentado en el columpio con la mirada baja mientras abrazaba un osito de peluche, cuando Naruto vio esa miraba no pudo evitar recordarla en esos días tristes que tubo cuando estaba en su aldea esa mirada era igual a la que el sentía, lo peor que le puede sentir una persona: dolor y soledad. En ese momento nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de que ese niño necesitaba un amigo alguien quien lo comprenda, alguien que sienta su dolor, y quien más seria esa persona que el mismo.

El rubio se aproximó hasta los columpios para sentarse alado del chico de caballera roja, que en cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que usualmente ninguna persona se le acercaba a menos de 5 metros, claro exceptuando a su tío.

Hola niño mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¿cuál es tulló? – dijo Naruto estrechándole la mano al chico de marcas en los ojos el cual se sorprendió aún más, aunque a pesar de eso el chico se negó a contestar ocultándose un poco en su osito.

Dale no seas tímido dime cuál es tu nombre – insistió el rubio con lo cual el pelirrojo lo miro con duda antes de aceptar.

Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara – dijo el ahora mencionado como Gaara aceptando la mano del rubio, tras esto él se sintió algo raro aunque decidió ignorarlo pero eso si lo dejo con una gran duda.

¿Por qué me hablas? – pregunto el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza.

No entiendo - respondió el rubio.

Digo soy un monstro ¿no sabes eso? – volvió a preguntar gaara.

¿Monstro? – pregunto el rubio.

Si no sabes tengo el Shukaku el demonio de una cola sellado en mi eso me hace un mostro todas las personas de la aldea me lo dicen – dijo el pelirrojo con tono aún más triste.

Creo que sí, me habían hablado de eso – respondió el rubio dejando aun en más confundido al pelirrojo.

Entonces si sabes eso porque no te vas como el resto de las personas – pregunto un poco alterado el chico de marcas en los ojos.

Porque puedo comprenderte – dijo el rubio volviendo a confundir al colorado.

No entiendo cómo puedes comprender mi dolor – volvió a preguntar al ojiazul.

Porque Gaara al igual que vos también tengo una bestia enserada solo que el mío es el zorro de 9 colas – dijo el ojiazul con lo cual hiso a Gaara abrir los ojos como platos.

También tienes una bestia enserada dentro tulló – dijo en shock el colorado.

Si y al igual que tu seguramente, sentí la soledad esa sensación de que tu vida es un asco y de lo que mejor que hubiera pasado es que no hubieras nacido – dijo el rubio.

Si exactamente, ¿también el dolor lo has sentido antes? – pregunto Gaara

Si como te lo dije antes lo he sentido – contesto Naruto.

Y dime ¿cómo lograste Curarlo? – pregunto el pelirrojo esperando una respuesta.

¿Curarlo? - pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja.

Curar el dolor porque veras mi tío me dijo que para curar el dolor necesitas amor y eso es algo que no entiendo – le confeso al rubio.

Bueno pues para mí el dolor se cura protegiendo a todos los que te aman por ejemplo vos tienes a tu tío eso es bueno porque si lo proteges armaras más lazos y eso ara que el corazón se ponga contento y cure el dolor – respondió el rubio

Ya veo así que el dolor se cura protegiendo a los que te importan - dijo el pelirrojo.

Exactamente como a tu familia algo que yo haría si tuviera de ser así los cuidaría como si fueran mi alma – dijo el rubio.

No tienes familia – pregunto Gaara.

No no tengo pero, he logrado hacer lasos y a pesar de que fui odiado en mi aldea tampoco le tengo rencor porque para mí el odio solo trae más dolor al corazón – dijo naruto.

El odio trae más dolor al corazón – repitió Gaara.

Así es recuérdalo – dijo el ojiazul para a continuación sacar la bolsa con chocolates.

Quieres – dijo naruto entregándole la bolsa a gaara el cual acepto gustoso.

¿Jugamos? – pregunto otra vez el rubio con lo cual recibió un asentimiento de parte del pelirrojo.

(Con Jiraiya)

Jiraiya se encontraba en estos momentos en la oficina del cuarto Kazekage para empezar a hablar sobre el futuro de su hijo.

Jiraiya_sama – saludo el kage del viento al maestro de su viejo amigo Mientras este devolvía el gesto.

Tobei (n/a: **como no se sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre** **decidí ponerle uno xD**) – saludo Jiraiya al hombre de alto rango pero de inmediato decidió ponerse serio.

Decidiste que hacer sobre mi propuesta - pregunto Tobei esperando la respuesta del sannin.

Si y acepto entrenare a tu hijo pero también lo are con el hijo de Minato – dijo Jiraiya.

El hijo de minato está aquí – pregunto un poco sorprendido. La verdad el kage de la arena logro conocer a Naruto después del trágico ataque del zorro a la aldea el como buen amigo de minato se ofreció a llevarse a Naruto para poder cuidarlo cosa que no logro por el consejo de la hoja diciendo que les pertenecía o cosas como el estilo.

Si y por eso también vine para acá pues veras Sarutobi_sensei me dijo que podía llevarme a naruto solo si armaba un equipo de tres con lo cual vine aquí – explico el sannin a tobei el cual escucho todo muy calculadoramente.

Me parece bien además eso ayudara tanto a gaara y a naruto a evitar convertirse en armas tal como lo propusieron los malnacidos de nuestros consejeros – dijo el cuarto kazekage con resentimiento en su voz ya que por culpa del consejo de su aldea lo obligaron a sellar al shukaku en el cuerpo de su hijo matando a su querida esposa en el proceso; otra cosa por la que odiaba a su consejo es porque lo obligaron a ignorar a su hijo para que según ellos puedan controlar al shukaku como los detestaba pero tenía que defender a su pueblo como líder que era.

Tienes razón, ah, ya hablaste con tu consejo – pregunto el peliblanco.

Si y están de acuerdo solo con una condición – dijo el kage.

¿Cuál? – pregunto jiraiya.

Bueno para empezar gaara se graduara en konoha tal como acordamos pero cuando se vuelva chunnin tendrá que volver a suna te parece – termino tobei.

Si no tengo ningún problema solo espero que cuando se conozcan se lleven bien – dijo jiraiya.

Sin duda lo aran – dijo tobei.

Bien partiremos mañana, claro si no es problema - sugirió el sannin.

No lo hay pero hay que avisarles a los chicos AMBU – grito el kage.

En una explosión de humo apareció el típico ambu de suna.

Que necesita kazekage_sama – pregunto el ambu.

Tráeme a gaara y a Naruto uzumaki – respondió el kage

Enseguida señor – respondo el ambu para desaparecer como vino.

(Con Naruto y Gaara)

Naruto y gaara en estos momentos se encontraban jugando tocado, o más bien Naruto intentaba tocar a gaara ya que cada vez que el rubio quería dar un golpe era bloqueado por la arena de gaara sobre esto al principio se sorprendió por esta habilidad pero después Kurama le explico que eso se debía a su bijuu.

Mejor ríndete Naruto nunca lograras penetrar mi defensa – dijo gaara con una sonrisa, la verdad, el no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto y para ser sincero por primera vez después de tanta soledad se sentía verdaderamente vivo.

No ¡jamás! de una o cualquier forma te tocare – dijo naruto mientras saltaba e intentaba tocarlo pero otra vez la arena lo detuvo.

Maldición – dijo el ojiazul mientras la arena lo empujaba haciendo que caiga de culo, produciendo una pequeña risa de diversión de parte del pelirrojo.

De pronto el ambu que mando el padre de Gaara apareció en un sushin.

Gaara_san, Naruto_san kazekage_sama requiere de sus presencias – dijo el ambu para después desaparecer en un sushin.

Me pregunto qué querrá papa – dijo Gaara para después salir caminando seguido de Naruto.

¿Tu papa es el kazekage? – pregunto el ojiazul a su amigo.

Si lo es – respondió como si nada Gaara.

Oh, ha y ahora que lo recuerdo la razón por la que vine a tu pueblo fue porque mi sensei me dijo que iba a buscar un integrante para formar equipo él mismo va a entrenar y dijo que era uno de los hijos del kazekage – comento el rubio.

Y crees que ese soy yo – pregunto el pelirrojo a naruto el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Espero que si – comento Naruto Para luego seguir caminando seguir caminando junto con su amigo.

(Torre del Kazekage)

Los chicos ya habían llegado al lugar donde trabajaba el padre de Gaara trabaja, después de haber recibido un 'adelante' entraron a la oficina donde allí vieron que además del kazekage se encontraba Jiraiya.

¿Querías verme padre? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

Si pero antes parece que ya conociste a Naruto - dijo Tobei.

Si y ya somos amigos – dijo gaara con un poco de felicidad sacando una sonrisa de parte de su padre.

Bien eso evitara algunas cosas- comento tobei mientras se paraba de su silla.

Veras Gaara la razón por la que te traje aquí fue porque quiero que te vallas de la aldea para poder entrenar con el hombre que está aquí – dijo el kage mientras apuntaba al sannin.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el colorado al hombre con lo cual su padre estaba a punto de contestar hasta que fue detenido por el peliblanco

Déjamelo a mí, veras niño yo soy el que todo lo puede el gran sabio del monte myobokuzan soy Jiraiya el galante – dijo elsannin haciendo una pose wow.

Tras esto produjo una gran gota en la cabeza en la cabeza tanto de Gaara como su padre, mientras que Naruto golpeo su mano sobre su cara lamentándose por la extraña forma de presentación de su maestro.

Bueno eso fue interesante – comento tobei.

Padre enserio este tipo va a entrenarme – pregunto Gaara con cierta duda acerca del hombre.

Si hijo porque a pesar de su comportamiento es uno de los hombres más fuertes que puede haber en los países elementales – comento el hombre de alto rango a su hijo.

Está bien y por cuando tiempo voy a estar fuera de la aldea – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Bueno en realidad una vez que termines tu entrenamiento vas a unirte a las filas ninjas de konoha hasta que te vuelvas chunnin en ese caso regresaras a suna – respondió el kage.

Entiendo así que cuando nos vamos – volvió a preguntar el chico de marcas en los ojos.

Mañana así que mejor prepara las cosas necesarias para el viaje – interrumpió Jiraiya recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del contenedor del shukaku.

Si y mientras asen eso porque no van a jugar jiraiya y yo tenemos que hablar en privado – dijo el kage recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los jinchurikis.

Después de que Gaara y Naruto se fueron dejando solos al kazekage y al sannin decidieron conversar.

Creo que se llevaran muy bien – dijo tobei mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Tienes razón por cierto que es eso de lo que querías hablarme – pregunto sannin para a continuación ver como el tobei sacaba de un pergamino un pergamino negro con blanco no muy grande.

Vas a necesitar ayuda para poder entrenar a Gaarra, así que para así, puedas ayudarlo a entrenar su capacidad de controlar la arena te daré este pergamino con técnicas mías y del tercer kazekage son casi las mismas asi que no creo que tengas problemas, además tengo la certeza de que gaara aprenderá sus propias técnicas – comento el kage.

Este seguro de esto Tobei – pregunto con duda el peliblanco.

Si además es lo menos que puedo hacer por no darle cariño que se merece – comento con tristeza en su voz el hombre de alto rango.

Está bien are lo que pueda - dijo el peliblanco mientras de respuesta recibió un pequeño gracias apenas oíble de parte del kazekage.

(Al día siguiente, alas afuera de la Aldea de la arena)

Podemos ver a Naruto, jiraiya y Gaara, este último llevando una rara calabaza por la espalda, caminando por el desierto ase ya unos minutos habían salido de la aldea para su próximo destino; después de que Gaara se allá despedido de su tío el cual quería mucho partió junto con su nuevo sensei y su amigo preguntándose qué era lo que aria ahora.

Jiraiya_sensei que vamos ser ahora – pregunto el pelirrojo para sacarse sus dudas.

Bien primero lo que aremos será explícate cómo vas a entrenar tu control de chakra y cómo vas a entrenar tu manipulación sobre la arena atreves de los pergaminos que me dio tu padre – dijo el sannin recibiendo un de acuerdo de parte del colorado.

Van a ver todos los sensacionales que podemos ser Gaara – dijo Naruto con llamas en los ojos ante esto Gaara tuvo una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza.

Por cierto jiraiya_sensei a donde iremos - pregunto el rubio a su maestro.

Nuestro próximo destino chicos, será el país del hierro tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo – dijo el Sannin recibiendo otro asentimiento de parte de los chicos.

Me pregunto que pasara allí – se preguntó así mismo naruto mientras caminaba con su sensei y su amigo.

En la aldea de la arena más precisamente en la terraza del kazekage podemos ver a tobei viendo cómo se alegaba su hijo.

(Espero que estés bien a donde sea que vallas hijo también espero que puedas encontrar el cariño que nunca te pude dar y que algún día de estos verte y pedirte perdón por todo lo que he echo) – fue el pensamiento del cuarto kazekage mientras una lagrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos.

**Nota del autor:**

**Y se ha terminado el capítulo de hoy**, **espero que les haya gustado, como pudimos ver Gaara es el primer integrante del grupo de Jiraiya la verdad me encanta Gaara ** **es mi segundo personaje favorito después de Naruto claro. En esta historia quise cambiar varias cosas como pudimos ver Gaara no se volvió psicópata gracias a que Jiraiya vino para llevárselo junto con naruto antes de que sucediera el asunto del tio, también cambie cosas** **como el padre el cual se siente arrepentido de hacerles todas las cosas que le hiso a su hijo aunque fue extorsionado por el consejo, igual se siente culpable. Ahora Gaara se unió al grupo con el cual vivirá aventuras y no se volverá el maniático asesino como en el anime, como ya son amigos no abra pelea de Gaara vs Naruto cuando llegue a la parte de los exámenes chunnin debido a lo mencionado anteriormente, pero pensare en algo, otra cosa más que querría decirles es perdón si hice muy simple la amistad que hicieron pero seré más detallado en el próximo capítulo, hablando de esto para el capítulo siguiente veremos el ultimo integrante del grupo de Jiraiya para despues pasar al lapsus de tiempo por razón que lla deben saber, y por ultima cosa que quería preguntarles es ¿lo continuo sí o no? Ustedes deciden para ello déjenme un comentario. Bien sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Chao chao.**

**At: RAIDEQUEN 0710. **


	4. capitulo 4: nuevos compañeros parte 2

**Buenos días a toda la comunidad de quiero agradecer a todos los que le volvieron a dar una oportunidad a mi historia de enserio muchas gracias. Bueno para empezar vamos a conocer al último personaje que formara parte del grupo de nuestro personaje, aviso, seguramente el personaje que pondré será conocido por muchos para lo que les quiero avisar que al final del capítulo explicare algunas cosas. Bueno como ahora no les quiero contar más les dejo que lean.**

**Pd: les apuesto un cd a que alguna vez te dio miedo una película de terror.**

**Capítulo 4: nuevos compañeros parte 2.**

Los chicos en estos momentos se encontraban caminando por los bosques cercanos al país del hierro, durante el viaje Naruto, Gaara y Jiraiya estuvieron hablando de cómo sería el entrenamiento en donde al peliblanco, primero tuvo que explicar todo lo del control de chakra para que pueda mejorar su control de arena, también le hablo sobre cómo le harían para controlar a su bijuu, al principio Gaara se sorprendió de que el sannin supiera eso pero después supuso que su padre se lo dijo, otra cosa más que hicieron fue arreglar el sello que mantenía a su bijuu, jiraiya había dicho que la razón por la cual su bestia con cola lo atormentaba mientras dormía era porque su sello estaba mal construido. Desde entonces Gaara pudo dormir muy relajadamente.

Dejando esos recuerdos de lado los chicos se encontraban caminando muy tranquilamente sobre aquel bosque, en el trayecto tuvieron que parar en una tienda ubicada en un pequeño pueblo para comprar abrigos y que bueno que lo hicieron, ya que cuando se aproximaron al bosque pudieron sentir el incómodo frio que hacía, lo que llevaban pesto era: Naruto una chaqueta de color naranja con capucha, Gaara un suéter de lana blanco con el dibujito de un pandita y Jiraiya simplemente llevaba un poncho de color blanco.

Jiraiya_sensei ¿por qué vamos al país de hierro? – pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios a su maestro.

Ya te lo dije para visitar a un amigo mío - le respondió el sabio.

¿Por qué? – esta vez fue Gaara el que pregunto también con curiosidad de saber porque el trayecto.

Verán lo visitaremos porque es un gran amigo mío además hace mucho tiempo que no lo visito y pensé que como por ahora no entrenaremos hasta encontrar a su tercer compañero podría verlo – respondió el peliblanco recibiendo un está bien de parte de los niños.

¿Desde cuándo se conocieron? – pregunto el rubio con un poco de curiosidad.

Bueno nosotros nos conocimos en la segunda guerra ninja cuando su país se unió al nuestro, fue uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo, no solo por sus grandes habilidades ninja sino que también es de los mejores usuarios del Kekkei Genkai de su clan conocido como el Meiton (elemento oscuridad) – conto el Sannin logrando sorprender a sus alumnos.

¿Meiton? Nunca escuche hablar sobre ese elemento – dijo el ojiazul recordando todos los elementos que recordaba de las clases de Iruka.

Eso es porque es un elemento de un clan que está casi extinto por eso es que no se sabe mucho acerca o más bien casi nada, muy pocos han logrado ver el poder de este elemento, como yo y tengo que decírtelo si se sabe manejar bien ese elemento puede ser muy poderoso.

Que tanto – esta vez fue Gaara el que pregunto, también curioso por la extraña afinidad.

Digamos como para derrotar a un kage – respondió el peliblanco volviendo a sorprender a sus alumnos.

Espera un momento si ese elemento es tan poderoso ¿cómo es que todos los usuarios de ese clan están casi extintos? – volvió a preguntar el ojiazul con duda.

En realidad los miembros de ese clan eran provenientes de Kiri pero por la guerra civil que organizo el loco del Youdaime Mizukage sus miembros están casi extintos, de echo solo sé que mi amigo y su nieto son los miembros que es tan vivos aunque puede ser que otros lograron sobrevivir y se fueron a otras partes del mundo – dijo el sannin a lo que en otra parte del mundo más precisamente en la aldea de kiri un kage con aspecto a un niño se sentía extrañamente ofendido.

¿Y como es el nombre del clan? – fue la pregunta del pelirrojo en lo que recién se acordaron de que no habían preguntado el nombre de ese clan ni del amigo.

El nombre del clan es Kurosaki y el de mi amigo es Akira, Akira Kurosaki o mejor conocido como el demonio oculto en la oscuridad – dijo el sannin de cabellos blancos.

Woow de seguro debió ser muy respetado – comento el rubio con bastante admiración hacia ese hombre.

En efecto, de hecho le habían propuesto ser el tercer Mizukage pero el decidió no aceptarlo para poder concentrarse en su familia – contaba el sannin.

¿Enserio no acepto el puesto? - Pregunto el ojiazul bastante confundido por lo que dijo su maestro.

Por supuesto y como se los dije antes lo hiso por favor a su familia, los amaba mucho así que decido no tomar el puesto para protegerlos y pasar tiempo con ellos para lo que me lleva a decirles esto – el peliblanco suspiro y decidió continuar – recuerden esto no importa cuánto poder tengan, siempre úsenlo para proteger a los que aman no importa sus ambiciones olvídense de eso siempre usen sus poderes para proteger a los que aman y los que les importan – termino de decir el sannin de pelos blancos recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus alumnos.

Bien entonces sigamos - dijo el sannin apresurando el paso con lo que sus alumnos los siguieron.

Mientras caminaban Naruto pensaba seriamente acerca de las palabras de su maestro.

(Proteger a los que más amo, todo este tiempo solo he estado pensando en convertirme en Hokage para que la gente me reconozca y me acepte ese no es un verdadero propósito como me había dicho jiji, el acepto ese puesto porque quería proteger al pueblo que más amaba. Gracias Jiraiya_sensei por abrirme los ojos porque desde ahora me convertiré en Hokage no para ser reconocido, claro que no, me convertiré en hokage para poder proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí así como jiji y los demás kages de la hoja los hicieron, desde ahora entrenare muy duro para lograrlo ese, desde ahora, es mi camino ninja) – pensó el rubio jinchuriki con gran determinación en su voz mientras avanzaba junto con su sensei y amigo en aquel bosque de helada temperatura.

(Varias horas después, entrada del país de hierro)

Nuestros tres personajes estaban cerca de la aldea mientras daban paso a su destino, Gaara y Naruto estaban bastantes asombrados con la blanca y fría nieve que caía, la verdad avían escuchado sobre cómo era la nieve, pero por la temperatura de sus respectivos pueblos nunca pudieron ver cómo era. En algunos momentos Naruto jugaba agarrando un poco de la nieve mientras Gaara sacaba la lengua e intentaba agarrar los copos que caían del cielo mientras Jiraiya los miraba con una cálida sonrisa hacia los dos chicos de peculiar color de cabello.

Después de arreglar los acuerdos de la entrada con los guardias que inusualmente para asombro de los Jinchurikis eran samuráis. Los tres avanzaban tranquilamente por el pueblo eso si Naruto y Gaara siendo blanco de las miradas de las niñas del lugar que los miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras murmuraban cosas como lindos y adorables niños gatito y mapache o cosas como el estilo.

De pronto los chicos llegaron a una pequeña casa en la que el Sannin de cabellos blancos toco muy tranquilamente a la espera de que alguien los atendiera. A continuación la puerta se abrió revelando a un niño de la misma edad que los chicos de cabello color naranja, ojos color café y piel un poco bronceada, llevaba puesto un suéter blanco, pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas azules mientras los miraba con algo de curiosidad.

Hola en que puedo ayudarles – contesto alegremente el chico mientras seguía mirando a las tres personas.

Hola amiguito para empezar mi nombre es Jiraiya y quería saber si se encuentra el señor Akira Kurosaki – le pregunto Jiraiya al niño de peculiar cabello.

Te refieres a mi Abuelito claro por favor pasen todo amigo de mi abuelito es amigo mío – respondió el niño mientras los guiaba adentro de la casa la cual era bastante elegante tenía un sillón mesa sillas una chimenea bastante elegante en opinión del peliblanco **(n/a: perdonen pero no soy bueno para describir interiores o paisajes tratare de mejorarlo).**

¡Abuelito un hombre de aspecto raro vino a visitarte! - grito el niño de cabellos naranjas mientras jiraiya se ofendía por lo el comentario.

Tiene olor a sapo y su aspecto es medio afeminado – respondió una voz grabe recibiendo un sí de parte de su nieto al mismo tiempo, haciendo que jiraiya se ofendiera aún más mientras sus alumnos car jadeaban en voz baja.

Descuiden ya va a venir, ah por cierto mi nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo el niño de cabellos naranjas mientras le extendía su mano a los presentes.

Mucho gusto Ichigo como ya sabes mi nombre es Jiraiya y los chicos que me acompañan son mis aprendices Naruto y Gaara – presento el peliblanco a sus alumnos mientras los mencionados daban un paso al frente y saludaban al peli naranja.

De pronto desde las escaleras bajo un hombre de tercera edad de la misma estatura que la de Jiraiya, tenía el cabello blanco corto, barba del mismo color y ojos color café; llevaba puesto un traje simple de color negro (**n**/a: **como la del cuarto kazekage en el anime)** junto con botas de combate del mismo color.

Oh hola jiraiya tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el anciano mientras saludaba al Sannin estrechando su mano.

También es un gusto verte akira - respondió jiraiya de la misma manera.

En ese momento el legendario usuario del elemento meiton miro atentamente a los dos chicos figando su vista en naruto.

Veo que trajiste compañía – dijo el hombre mientras miraba a los niños.

Veras akira ellos son mis nuevos aprendices Naruto y Gaara – dijo el sabio mientras presentaba, otra vez, a sus estudiantes y estos saludaban respetuosamente a el hombre.

Ya veo al final decidiste volver a tener un equipo – pregunto el akira mientras el sannin asentía.

Ya veo, Ichigo porque no te llevas a los chicos a jugar afuera eso si no te metas en problemas, necesito hablar con Jiraiya en privado – le dijo el usuario del meiton a su nieto.

Está bien abuelito - dijo ichigo mientras se llevaba a los chicos a afuera para poder jugar.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron los viejos hombres se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que avía en la sala mientras disfrutaban de un caliente y delicioso te de limón.

Vaya parece que el viejo Sannin pretende armar su pequeño equipo y esta vez eligiendo a dos jinchurikis - comento el peliblanco sorprendiendo bastante al sabio del monte de los sapos.

Como lo sabes – pregunto jiraiya sin molestarse en ocultar su asombro en su voz.

No me agás reír sabes que por mi afinidad al meiton puedo detectar los flujos de chakra tanto demoniacos como sobrenaturales – dijo akira con un poco de molestia en su voz por la ignorancia de su amigo.

Tienes razón abecés se me olvidan tus habilidades – dijo jiraiya mientras se reía tontamente, ante esto akira suspiro mientras continuaba con su charla.

Y dime que bestia con cola tienen - pregunto akira.

Gaara tiene el 1 cola mientras que Naruto tiene el 9 colas – respondió el sannin para así empezar una explicación de cómo conoció a los chicos y porque decidió entrenarlos.

(Con Naruto, Gaara y Ichigo)

Los chicos se encontraban jugando a una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve en la que Naruto y ichigo intentaban todo lo posible para poder impactar una bola de nieve en Gaara cosa que no podían gracias a escudo de arena que siempre se movía para protegerlo; al principio el chico de cabellos naranjas se sorprendió de esta habilidad pero después lo tomo como algo normal como el mismo al crear pequeñas estacas de oscuridad cosa que descubrió por la explicación de su abuelo sobre su herencia hacia el elemento cosa que lo puso feliz al saber que podría ser tan fuerte como lo fue su abuelo. Naruto también no se quedó atrás mostrando su habilidad para clonarse que ciertamente impresiono a sus amigos.

Mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente pudieron escuchar gritos de niñas pidiendo ayuda, ganados por la curiosidad los chicos decidieron ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño callejón lo que vieron los enfureció bastante, tres niñas de aproximadamente 8, 9 y 10 años estaban siendo molestados por un grupo de 10 chicos de aproximadamente de chicos mucho más mayores que ellas, 12 y 13 prospectivamente; los mencionados estaban empujando y tirando piedras a las niñas que lo único que podían hacer eran llorar y tratar de cubrirse de los ataques de los abusivos. Ante esto Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces salto en defensa de las niñas junto con sus con sus amigos parándose enfrente del pequeño grupo de brabucones que ante esto decidieron parar de atormentar a las niñas.

¡Dejen en paz a esas niñas! – ordeno el rubio con gran molestia en su voz.

El grupo de abusores ante esto se pusieron a carcajear haciendo en el acto enojar más a un a los chicos.

Miren el lindo gatito y su grupo de idiotas creen que puede ordenarnos hay que miedo me da jajajaja – dijo el chico más alto del grupo de cabello castaño y ojos color negro con bastante arrogancia en su voz.

Ante el insulto los chicos se molestaron aún más ya que esos chicos los subestimaban cosa que les irritaban especial a Naruto que rápidamente contesto.

No nos subestimen pedazos de idiotas ahora mismo dejen en paz a estas niñas si no quieren recibir las consecuencias – dijo nuestro héroe de ojos azules, como respuesta recibió carcajadas de burla de parte del grupo de brabucones.

Hay que graciosos que son escucharon creen que pueden van a golpearnos – volvió a decir el mismo chico con total arrogancia.

Yama porque no les damos una lección – sugirió uno de los chicos del grupo mientras que el ahora reconocido como Yama asentía.

¡Bien ya me arte de esto! Gaara, Ichigo demostrémosle a estos bastardos a no subestimar a la gente - dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba sus dedos en forma de cruz y gritaba - ¡Kage bushin no jutsu! – a lo que en unas explosiones de humo aparecieron un total de 30 réplicas del ojiazul; sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, Gaara empezó a mover su arena violentamente mientras que Ichigo creo barias estacas con su elemento oscuridad. Ante esto el pequeño grupo de abusores se sintieron más pequeño de lo normal sería por acaso por la indiferencia numérica o por el miedo que les abundaba, no probablemente sea lo primero.

Yama miro a los chicos con algo de duda pero después reaccionó volviendo a poner esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro – esos trucos inútiles no les servirán vamos demostrémosle quienes son los que mandan – dijo el castaño mientras su grupo atacaba a los chicos, gran error ya que pronto recibirían una paliza que ni el propio autor de este fic se atrevía a contar.

Varios minutos después podemos observar al grupo de yama incluido el mencionado, regados he inconscientes por todas partes del callejón algunos con moretones, cortesía de Naruto, otros con pates del cuerpo rotas, cortesía de la arena de Gaara, y algunos estaban con cortes y clavados en diferentes partes del callejón cortesía de las estacas de Ichigo.

Los chicos se encontraban en estos momentos siendo abrazados por las chicas las cuales no paraban de decir gracias a sus salvadores.

¡Gracias muchas gracias! – dijo la niña más grande mientras abrazaba a naruto el cual, al igual que sus amigos estaban bastantes rojos por la cercanía de la niñas.

No hay porque no podíamos dejar que niñas tan lindas sean tratadas de esta manera – respondió el rubio mientras su comentario hacia sonrojar a las tres niñas especialmente a la que lo abrazaba la cual lo miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos, a pesar de eso el rubio ni se dio cuenta.

Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto y los que están aquí son mis amigos Gaara e Ichigo – dijo el rubio ofreciendo su mano a las niñas al igual que sus compañeros.

Mucho gusto Naruto_kun mi nombre es Yumiko y las que están aquí son mis hermanas Zabuki y akemi – dijo la niña la cual tenía el cabello color morado hasta los hombros, brillantes ojos color azul pálido y piel blanca presentando a sus hermanas las cuales; la primera tenía el pelo de color verde fuerte el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que sus ojos eran de un café oscuro y su piel era igual que la su hermana, la segunda tenía el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, ojos verdes y su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de sus hermanas.

Mucho gusto Yumiko – devolvió el saludo el rubio dando una sonrisa gentil haciendo en el acto de esa acción sonrojar fuertemente a la mencionada.

Bueno chicos no quiero arruinar este momento pero ya se está haciendo de noche y mi abuelito se va a enojar – dijo ichigo asiendo darse cuenta a sus amigos que la noche se acercaba debido al atardecer que había.

Tienes razón ichigo será mejor que nos vallamos a casa – dijo Gaara apoyando a lo que decía el peli naranja.

Enserio tienen que irse no pueden quedarse un poco más – rogo un poco akemi mientras sus hermanas la siguieron rogando a los chicos los cuales dijeron que no porque se enojarían con ellos si llegaban tarde; las chicas tristemente asentían hasta que Naruto luego les dijo que volverían para jugar y conocerse mejor. Después de despedirse los dos grupos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

(Casa de ichigo)

Akira se encontraba en estos momentos un poco decepcionado acerca del trato que les dieron a los alumnos de su compañero había escuchado toda la historia acerca de la vida que tuvieron y porque razón los había alegado de la aldea.

Esos chicos han tenido una vida dura – dijo akira mientras su amigo asentía.

En eso tienes razón por eso decidí alejarlos de sus respectivas aldeas – dijo el Sannin de cabellos blancos mientras su compañero pensaba.

Bien entiendo eso, ahora cambiando de tema, Jiraiya te acuerdas que dijiste acerca de que te faltaba un miembro más en tu grupo – pregunto el hombre del elemento oscuridad.

Si ¿qué hay con eso? – pregunto el Sannin con intriga.

Tengo al chico perfecto para eso – dijo akira dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Enserio y ¿quién es? – pregunto el Sannin con curiosidad.

Mi nieto – dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo al sabio del monte de los sapos.

¡Tú nieto! ¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto el Sannin con algo de duda Asia su compañero el cual solo dio un profundo suspiro y prosiguió a hablar.

Sí que lo estoy, en realidad lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo acerca de irme del pueblo hacia una aldea ninja para convertirlo en un ninja pero no se me dio la oportunidad y no creo que pueda por los trabajos que todavía tengo que hacer en este lugar, así que jiraiya te encargo a mi nieto para que lo entrenes y lo vuelvas muy fuerte no te preocupes por la habilidad de su kekkei Gankai para eso te daré los pergaminos con los secretos de nuestro clan – dijo akira con determinación.

Tranquilo lo are – dijo el sannin prometiendo desde ahora proteger al nieto de su Amigo.

De pronto desde la puerta entraron los tres niños a lo que de inmediato los adultos que digamos viejos se fueron a verlos.

Qué bueno que llegaron, y se divirtieron ichigo – pregunto el peliblanco a su nieto.

Si abuelito y mucho – dijo el peli naranja con alegría.

Me alegra eso – dijo akira con una sonrisa a lo que jiraiya decidió hablar.

Bien chicos será mejor que comamos y luego a dormir porque mañana tenemos que partir – dijo el sannin

Enserio mañana se van – pregunto Ichigo con tristeza al saber que no volvería a ver a sus nuevos amigos en lo que su abuelo decidió hablar.

Tienen que irse porque tienen viajes de entrenamiento muy importante que hacer a lo que te propongo – akira hiso una pausa para ponerse a la altura de su nieto y mirarlo fijamente. – te gustaría ir con ellos para entrenar y volverte un ninja como habría querido tu madre y tu padre y antes de interrumpir no te preocupes por mi cuando termine los trabajos que tengo aquí iré a konoha para ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto como un ninja – dijo el peliblanco con barba sorprendiendo a su nieto el cual rápidamente respondió con un alegre "si".

Ah una cosa más quiero que tengas esto – dijo el usuario del elemento oscuridad para a continuación hacer aparecer una catana con el mango blanco enfundada en su estuche el cual era de color negro.

Esta catana perteneció a nuestra familia por generaciones, tiene la habilidad de controlar el chakra meiton atreves de la hoja solo los más importantes de nuestro clan han podido portarla y como eres de esa parte mareses poseerla – dijo el legendario ninja para después entregársela a su nieto.

Woow gracias abuelito – dijo Ichigo mientras admiraba a su nueva espada.

Bien chicos será mejor prepararnos porque para mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento – advirtió el sannin a los chicos mientras estos respondían con un de acuerdo jiraiya_sensei.

(A la mañana siguiente, a las afuera del país del hierro)

Podemos observar a los ahora 4 chicos caminar por las afueras del país del hierro en donde Ichigo además de traer una mochila traía su nueva espada amarada al torso.

Esto va a ser genial siempre quise conocer lugares nuevo – dijo el peli Naranja con emoción.

Yo espero que nuestro entrenamiento sea lo suficientemente adecuado para ser los más poderosos de todas las aldeas ninjas – dijo naruto con el mismo grado de emoción que la del peli naranja

Si y yo espero que no se comporten como idiotas – dijo Gaara ofendiendo a sus compañeros aunque eso sí empezando una discusión en la que ninguno ganaría.

Mientras esto pasaba jiraiya pesaba atentamente – (dos jinchurikus y un usuario de un poderoso elemento, esto va a ser interesante) – pensaba el peliblanco mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

**Nota del autor:**

**Y capitulo cuatro echo, espero que les allá gustado, como pudimos ver el equipo de Jiraiya está completo en el cual puso un personaje de un anime muy conocido en lo que me deja advertirles que a pesar de haber puesto a ichigo porque me parece un personaje genial y adecuado para ser compañero de Naruto, en mi fic no va tener ninguna relación con los poderes de Bleach quiero que esta historia sea totalmente seguidor a los poderes que hay en Naruto, aquí el tendrá el elemento meiton porque me pareció el más adecuado para el además de que quería hacerlo especial, espero que les hayan gustado esta idea que propuse, en fin para el próximo capítulo habrá el lapsus de tiempo por razones que ya mencione. Bien como ya no tengo más que decirles me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima espero que les haya gustado déjenme un comentario con su opinión, nos vemos.**

**Chao chao.**

**At: su amigo RAIDEQUEN 0710. **


	5. capitulo 5: 8 años después

**Hola de nuevo a todo lector de como la gente que me comento lo pidió les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que según veo está teniendo éxito lo que me llega a decirles muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias. Bien para empezar en el capítulo de hoy veremos el regreso del equipo de nuestro sabio pervertido favorito con el lapsus de tiempo que tanto advertí en los capítulos anteriores. Bueno como no quiero spoliarlos les dejo que disfruten de la lectura. Ah una cosa más las técnicas que voy a poner van a estar tanto en romanjis como en español ya que como algunas van a ser técnicas inventadas no puede encontrarles uno. Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

**Pd: les apuesto una Fanta a que después de tu nombre viene tu apellido.**

**Capítulo 5: 8 años después, ¡que empiece la acción!**

Las cosas iban bastantemente bien en la aldea oculta entre las hojas el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los aldeanos venían de acá para allá, si todo era normal en Konoha. En estos momentos más precisamente en la torre Hokage nuestro viejo tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba leyendo un curioso libro con portada de color naranja ya que, para su buena suerte y tal vez, por lo que le quedaba de servicio, no había papeleo que hacer con lo que le dejaba tiempo de leer ese extraño libro que curiosamente había sido escrito por su alumno de cabellos blancos con lo cual le recordaba la fecha de ese día.

(Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Jiraiya_kun y Naruto_kun se fueron… se supone que deberían haber vuelto hoy… ya deben estar llegando, como quiero ver cuando ha crecido Naruto_kun) – pensó con emoción el viejo kage de la hoja para luego regresar a su libro y lanzar pequeñas risitas.

(Entrada de la aldea)

Unos muy aburridos izumo y Kotetsu luchaban con todo los que le daba su fuerza de la voluntad para no dormirse por el día bastante aburrido que tenían, no había pasado nada interesante desde que asumieron su puesto por esa razón ahora mismo intentaban no quedar tentados por el sueño aunque parecía bastante conveniente, de pronto un ya conocido peliblanco entraba a la aldea junto con otras tres personas que para ellos nunca habían visto los cuatro personajes se acercaron y pusieron en frente de los hombres que los miraban con curiosidad aunque claro solo pudieron reconocer a una persona.

Jiraiya_sama ¡que sorpresa! hacía varios años que no viene y visita nuestra aldea – Izumo fue el primero en hablar saludando al ya muy conocido ermitaño de los sapos.

Mucho gusto en verlos a ustedes dos, y si hace mucho tiempo que no visito a la aldea lo que pasa es que he estado ocupado con un asunto muy importante – dijo jiraiya mientras se daba la vuelta para irse aunque claro el guardia de con vendaje en la cara lo detuvo.

Perdone jiraiya_sama pero quienes son las personas que vienen detrás de usted – pregunto el chunin mirando a las tres personas con curiosidad.

Debían medir alrededor de 1.66 cada uno, el primer de ellos tenía el cabello color rojo sangre, ojos color verde limón sin pupilas, unas grandes ojeras que cubrían las partes de sus ojos dándole el aspecto a un mapache, y para completar su apariencia tenía el kanji de amor tatuado en la frente, usaba una remera de mangas cortas de color negro con rejillas en las mangas, pantalones y sandalias tipo ninja de igual color que la remera que llevaba puesta, también tenía puesta una bufanda de color rojo atada a su cuello. Al parecer no llevaba las clásicas bolsas donde se guardan las herramientas ninjas en lugar de ello llevaba una extraña calabaza que colgada por su espalda, atada por dos correas.

La segunda persona tenía el cabello naranja y ojos café claro, tenía puesto una chaqueta color blanco con detalles en negro una playera de color negra, pantalones y sandalias ninjas estándares también de color negro, junto con su vestimenta tenía las respectivas bolsas atadas en donde tenían que estar junto con su catana amarada a su espalda atreves de una correa de color marrón.

Y por último, el tercer personaje del grupo en este caso era rubio, tenían brillantes ojos azules, y en cada una de sus mejillas tenia marcas en forma de bigotes dándole el aspecto a un gato. Llevaba puesto una franela de mangas cortas de color negro con pequeños iconos en formas de espiral de colores rojos ubicados en los costados de las mangas y uno más grande ubicado en la espalda, guantes sin dedos con amortiguadores del mismo color que la franela, pantalones ninjas estándares de color azul marino (como los que usa Minato) y las clásicas sandalias ninjas, en este caso, también negras las, bolsas ninjas atadas donde deben estar y curiosamente tenía un extraño cuchillo pegado en la franela en el lado donde está el corazón.

Ellos son mis aprendices Gaara, Ichigo y Naruto – presento el sannin a sus alumnos mientras estos saludaban asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos, espero que tengan una buena estancia en konoha - dijo Kotetsu mientras los chicos volvían a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que se daban la vuelta y entraban a la aldea junto con su sensei.

Que chicos más particulares – comento Izumo.

Si no sé porque pero creo que desde ahora konoha se volverá más interesante – esta vez fue Kotetsu el que hablo mientras su compañero asentía.

(Con los chicos y Jiraiya)

Jiraiya y su equipo iba caminando a paso lento por la aldea al tiempo que recibían las miradas de curiosidad de los aldeanos principalmente hacia el rubio ya que por alguna razón se les hacia conocido pero no sabían porque.

¿Conque esta es tu aldea eh Naruto? No está mal creo…aunque los aldeanos se andan de mirones… y eso me incomoda – Ichigo fue el primero en hablar opinando sobre la mencionada aldea en la que vivía su amigo de cabellos rubios al tiempo que sentía escalofríos por las miradas que recibía de las personas del lugar.

Ichigo si te das cuenta, no hay diferencia, en todas las aldeas o pueblos en los que amos nos ven como si fuéramos alguna especie de famoso o yo que sé - hablo esta vez Gaara cuestionando el comentario de su amigo cabellos naranjas.

Si pero la de esta aldea son más penetrantes – dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a los aldeanos de un lado a otro con una cara que claramente decía ¡déjenme de mirar me trauman!, Ante esta situación Naruto tuvo una gran gota en la Cabeza.

Ya dejen de pelear – protesto el sannin mientras que una vena le crecía en la cabeza.

No estamos peleando erosennin – protestaron los chicos mientras el gama sennin explotaba.

¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME EROSENNIN! – grito el sannin por aquel inusual apodo que le pusieron, inicialmente Naruto hasta que luego Ichigo y Gaara decidieron imitarlo.

¡No hasta que deje de ser pervertido! – respondieron sus alumnos mientras que al peliblanco le aparecía una nube de depresión estilo anime encima de la cabeza.

Mientras pasaba esto nuestro rubio favorito tenía su propia charla pero esta es con su amigo interno.

(Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui… hmmp no ha cambiado nada. ¿No crees Kurama?).

**Tienes mucha razón Gaki… esta aldea sigue siendo la más aburrida de todas solo espero que pasen cosas más interesantes – **respondió Kurama mientras daba un gran suspiro.

Si yo también espero que pasen cosas interesantes… aunque las miradas que me está dando la gente, al parecer, no me han olvidado- pensó el rubio con algo de tristeza.

**Ignóralos gaki esta gente es demasiado retrasada como para entender que no eres un demonio – **dijo el gran zorro de nueve colas mientras daba un gran bostezo.

(Creo que tienes razón bola de pelos) – le respondió el rubio mientras recibía como respuesta ronquidos de parte de su inquilino.

(¿Qué este zorro nunca se cansa de dormir?) – se preguntó para sí mismo el ojiazul mientras una gota le resbalaba sobre la nuca.

Los pensamientos que tenía el rubio fueron interrumpidos por Jiraiya, el cual se detuvo frente a la gran torre del kage de la aldea de la hoja, en la cual pidió a los guardias si podían pasar, los mencionados al ver de quien se trataban los dejaron entrar eso si mirando con curiosidad a los chicos que los acompañaban.

Una vez que ya entraron a la torre Jiraiya como si se tratase de su casa entro a la oficina de su viejo maestro el cual, al verlo rápidamente guardo el pequeño libro que estaba leyendo en su cajón para recibir muy alegremente a su estudiante y a su nieto sustituto. 

Jiraiya_kun Naruto_kun es un placer verlos de vuelta – dijo el viejo hombre para después ver con atención a nuestro rubio protagonista.

Naruto_kun mira que tanto has crecido – elogio nuestro kage a favorito a un Naruto que se sonrojaba de pena.

Si también es un gusto verte jiji – respondió el ojiazul mientras le daba un abrazo a Hiruzen el cual acepto con gusto

Mientras la acción sucedía el kage de la hoja levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a los compañeros del rubio los cuales tenían una cara de aburrimiento en sus caras; ante esto el viejo hombre rompió el abrazo para poder prestarles atención a los jóvenes de cabello naranja y rojo.

Oh disculpen mi distracción ustedes deben ser los compañeros de equipo que Jiraiya me menciono – dijo el kage para que después ver como los aludidos se presentaban.

En efecto hokage_sama mi nombre es Ichigo kurosaki – se presentó el peli naranja.

Y el mío es Sabaku no Gaara es un placer conocerlo – se presentó el pelirrojo mientras el hokage asentía con la cabeza y hablaba.

Bueno chicos bienvenidos a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, espero que tenga una buena estadía en la aldea, además seguramente querrán unirse al sistema ninja – comento el kage mientras veía como los chicos asentían con la cabeza.

Bueno en ese caso tendré que decirles que la graduación empezara hoy dentro de media hora así que será mejor que se apuren - dijo el viejo kage mientras de un rápido saludo los chicos y su alumno salía por la ventana y corrían directamente hacia la academia generando una gota en la cabeza de hiruzen.

Creo que esta aldea se volverá más interesante con la llegada de Naruto_kun – comento para sí mismo viejo kage mientras agarraba su libro y volvía a leer.

(5 minutos después, puerta de la academia)

Los 3 chicos se encontraban en las puertas de la academia mirando con aburrimiento y sin interés alguno.

Erosennin es necesario hacer esto, como nos entrenó acabaríamos con estos niños de un abrir y cerrar de ojos – comento el rubio mientras que a jiraiya le crecía una vena en la cabeza.

Primero no me llames erosennin y segundo es necesario que lo hagan al ser nuevos en la aldea además tienen que ascender justamente como todo buen shinobi – comento el albo mientras que sus alumnos a regañadientes asentían.

Bueno ahora tengo la necesidad de decirles esto: Ichigo no quiero que uses tu kekkei genkai hasta que sea el momento – dijo el sannin recibiendo como el asentimiento de parte del peli naranja.

Naruto no quiero que uses las habilidades especiales que te enseñe hasta que, como le dije a ichigo sea el momento adecuado – advirtió el sannin mientras recibía un de acuerdo de parte del rubio.

Y tu Gaara solo te puedo decir que intenta no asustar a los chicos – dijo el sannin mientras mientras que al pelirrojo le crecía una gota en la cabeza y respondía con un de acuerdo un poco dudoso.

Los chicos entraron a su respectivo salón de clase claro después de pedir permiso a los maestros y explicar porque estaban ahí, los encargados les pidieron que esperara al profesor correspondiente sus turnos para presentarse y así poder hacer la prueba, mientras se sentaban los chicos podían observar las respectivas miradas de curiosidad de parte de los demás chicos.

Esto va a ser interesante – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – hablaron sus amigos de cabello naranja y rojo al mismo tiempo para después quedarse callados y esperar la prueba.

**Nota del autor:**

**Espero que les haya gustado sé que fue corto el capítulo pero eso fue porque la verdad estoy un poco corto de tiempo además de que no me anda bien la computadora y para que la gente a la que le gusto mi historia no piense que la voy a dejar decidí rellenarla un poco con como los muchachos regresan a la aldea y como se instalan. Otra cosa que quería decirles es la razón por la que no actualice la semana pasada la cual fue por problemas familiares y también por los exámenes que se me vinieron en esta última semana, espero que lo entiendan, bien para el próximo capítulo veremos la graduación, los equipos, como se interactúan naruto y sus amigos con sus respectivos compañeros de clase y los frutos del entrenamiento de jiraiya. Bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado, comenten y díganme su opinión.**

**Chao chao**

**Atte.: RAIDEQUEN 0710. **


	6. C6: los frutos del entrenamiento

**hola de nuevo a toda la comunidad fanfictionera les saluda su buen amigo RAIDEQUEN 0710 que viene hoy con el nuevo capítulo de mi historia que según veo está teniendo éxito cosa que me alegra muchísimo. Bueno en el capítulo de hoy nos concentraremos en la academia ninja en donde veremos las habilidades de los chicos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo entrenando con nuestro sabio pervertido favorito, bueno como no les quiero arruinar la trama les dejo que lean y disfruten.**

**Pd: les apuesto una mochila a que tienes una cuenta en fanfiction.**

**Capitulo seis: los frutos del entrenamiento.**

Había pasado alrededor de media hora desde que Naruto y sus amigos habían llegado a la academia, desde ese tiempo, él se mantuvo callado al igual que su equipo mientras analizaba a los otros alumnos de la academia que lo miraban tanto a él como a sus amigos con bastante curiosidad.

¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules vestida con un traje de color violeta y con vendas atadas alrededor de las piernas.

No lo sé Ino es la primera vez que los veo – le respondió otra chica, de pelo rosado, ojos verdes, vestida con un brillante vestido rojo a la ahora reconocida como Ino. – bah no importa quienes sean mientras que no se interpongan entre mi sasuke_kun y yo no habrá problemas – dijo la peli rosada con aire soñador.

¿Por qué ellos se interpondrían entre sasuke_kun y tú? – pregunto algo celosa la rubio aunque con curiosidad sobre el comentario de su amiga.

Pues no es obvio los chicos de ahí seguramente se enamoraran de mi e intentaran conquistarme aunque dudo que lo logren ya que mi corazón solo pertenece a mi sasuke_kun – respondió la ojiverde con algo de arrogancia.

¡Jajajajaja! – se empezó a reír Ino logrando enojar a Sakura.

¡DE QUE TE RIES! – chillo de forma escandalosa haciendo que todos los chicos del aula se taparan los oídos.

De lo que dijiste ¿enserio crees que hicos tan lindos como ellos se fijarían en una tabla frentuda como vos? Pues yo creo que no jajajaja – se burlo ino haciendo enojar aun mas a la bashin de pelo rosado.

Luego de eso sakura empezó a insultar a Ino y viceversa para luego empezar una discusión que a nadie le importaba.

Que molestas que son esas dos aunque eso sí, ¿quiénes serán esos chicos?...no sé porque pero por alguna razón se me hace familiar el rubio… ¿tú qué opinas Hinata? – pregunto una chica de un sedoso pelo negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca, pechos copa c y una figura muy envidiable para ser una chica de tan solo 14 años (n/a: aquí los chicos se gradúan en esa edad nombrada anteriormente) traía puesto las clásicas sandalias ninja en este caso negras, medias las cuales le llegaban a la mitad del muslo también negras, un short ninja del mismo color, una blusa de mangas corta también negras, guantes sin dedos negros con una placa de metal a cada lado y un chaleco violeta con detalles en amarillo.

Yo tampoco se Nami_chan aunque si te soy sincera también se me hace conocido el chico rubio pero yo no sé porque – le respondió tímidamente Hinata a la ahora reconocida como Nami, Hinata era una bella chica de piel blanca, pelo azul oscuro con ojos perlados característicos de su clan, traía puesto unos pantalones ninjas azul oscuro, sandalias ninjas azules y una holgada chaqueta de color crema con capucha la cual ocultaba sus pechos copa c quizá un poco más grandes que la de su amiga de cabellos negros.

Problemático – hablo de forma aburrida un chico de cabellos negros atado en una coleta la cual le daba el aspecto a una piña, ojos negros, piel bronceada, traía puesto unos pantalones y sandalias ninjas estándar ambas de color negro, una remera de malla y una chaqueta de color verde la cual solo llegaba a la mitad de su torso, el mismo estaba sentado al lado de un chico de aspecto obeso el cual comía una bolsa de papitas y un chico con aspecto a un perro el cual tenía un perro arriba de su cabeza (ustedes ya deben saber quiénes son así que por eso no los describo).

Ah hola Shikamaru ¿a sé cuando llegaste? – pregunto Nami

A se unos momentos al igual que Kiba y Choji – respondió de forma aburrida el joven de cabellos negros.

A sí que están hablando de los chicos de a ya ¿eh? Naah no deben ser la gran cosa los puedo vencer con los ojos cerrados – dijo de forma arrogante Kiba.

Yo no me confiaría tanto Kiba esos chicos se ven bastante fuertes – dijo choji mientras comía la bolsa de papas.

Eso lo veremos – le reprocho el chico con marcas en las mejillas.

En otra parte del salón podemos ver a un chico de pelo y ojos negros, estaba vestido con una playera azul con un ancho cuello unos short blancos al igual que los calentadores que tenía alrededor de sus brazos y las sandalia ninjas azules sentado en una pose seria mientras visto por un gran de niñas aunque en realidad estaba mirando con furia a los chicos.

(Quien se creen estos para venir aquí e invadir mi territorio como si nada, tranquilo, Sasuke ya les Vas dar su lección a estos idiotas después de todo solo un Uchiha puede vencer a un Uchiha) – pensó de forma muy arrogante el ahora reconocido como Sasuke Uchiha.

La puerta del salón se abrió rebelando a un sonriente Iruka el cual lo primero que hiso fue intentar hablar con sus estudiantes cosa que no logro, lo intento una…dos…tres veces hasta que finalmente se arto y decidió usar el "cabeza grande no jutsu" y gritar.

¡CALLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCION MALDITA SEA! – grito Iruka logrando parar a los chicos mientras que en sus lugares Naruto, Gaara y Ichigo tenían una gran gota en la cabeza por la ejecución de ese curioso jutsu; Iruka rápidamente se calmo y hablo.

Bien chicos como sabrán hoy es el día de la graduación en donde los que sean aprobados tendrán el orgullo de portar el protector de la aldea oculta entre las hojas para así convertirse en ninjas y poder proteger la aldea que nuestro primer Hokage, construyo al igual que la voluntad de fuego que tiene nuestro pueblo – dijo Iruka logrando inspirar a algunos de sus alumnos con sus sabias palabras.

Bien pero antes de empezar con las pruebas me gustaría presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros los cuales se unirán con nosotros para realizar las pruebas por – pero antes de que el morocho pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por unos de los alumnos del curso.

Pero eso no es justo Iruka_sensei nosotros estamos a se años aquí y estos vienen para hacer esto en un solo día no puede permitir esto – chillo de forma escandalosa la peli rosada haciendo que todos incluso Gaara se taparan los oídos.

¡Cállate Sakura! Estos chicos estuvieron fuera de la aldea por muchos años además tengo el permiso del Hokage para que hagan la prueba – dijo Iruka obligando a Sakura a callarse.

Bien, chicos disculpen por eso ahora podrían venir aquí y presentarse por favor – pidió el pelinegro mientras los chicos asentían y pasaban al frente.

Hola mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki es un placer conocerlos y bla bla bla – dijo Ichigo de forma aburrida generando gotas en todos los presentes excepto de sus amigos.

Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y el que me moleste a mi o a mis amigos los mato – dijo Gaara con voz fría y liberando un poco de instinto asesino logrando asustar a algunos de los chicos, mientras generaba una gota en la cabeza de Iruka.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es un placer conocerlos a todos – dijo el rubio mientras daba una cálida sonrisa sonrisa logrando ruborizar a algunas de las chicas pero principalmente a dos.

La primera era Hinata la cual estaba roja como un tomate por haber que reconocido a aquel chico que le había animado tanto cuando eran niños, aquel que le protegió de aquellos chicos que intentaron golpearle, de aquel chico que le había robado el corazón.

(Naruto_kun has vuelto, mírate te has vuelto más lindo de lo recordaba ya verás voy a lograr enamorarme como tú lo has hecho con migo) – pensaba la hyuuga.

Mientras que la otra persona que estaba sonrojada y sorprendida por la llegaba del rubio era Nami la cual se cubría la boca con las manos y tenía un fuerte color rosa en las mejillas recordando la vez que había conocido al rubio.

Flash back

La pequeña Nami de seis años se encontraba llorando en el columpio del parque de la aldea cosa que no paso desapercibida por un pequeño Naruto el cual tenía un pequeño pastelito en la mano, el cual se acerco y se sentó al lado de la niña la cual no paraba de llorar.

Oye niña ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto con algo de preocupación el pequeño rubio a la niña que sin parar de llorar y como si conociera al rubio lo de hace mucho le respondió.

Es porque es mi cumpleaños y mis padres se olvidaron y no me saludaron ni nada – respondía la pelinegra sin dejar de llorar.

Oh en ese caso ¡feliz cumpleaños! – dijo el ojiazul mientras le entregaba el pequeño pastel a una Nami que lo miro confundido.

¿Por qué? - pregunto la ojiverde esta vez empezando a dejar de llorar.

Porque sé lo que se siente ser olvidado por las personas, además no me gusta ver que las niñas lindas lloren – dijo Naruto logrando sonrojar a la niña con el último comentario.

Por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo naruto mientras que le ofrecía la mano a la pelinegra.

Nami, Nami Kurama – le respondió la niña mientras le estrechaba la mano del rubio.

Desde ese entonces Nami fue conociendo cada vez más la persona de Naruto hasta que finalmente, callo perdidamente enamorada del rubio hasta el día de su partida

Flash back fin.

(Naruto_kun ha vuelto de verdad volvió, bien desde ahora prometo ganarme su corazón como el hiso con migo aunque tenga que matar para lograrlo) – fue el pensamiento de la pelinegra mientras su rubor aumentaba.

El resto de las horas fue, en opinión del rubio, bastante aburrido primero empezaron con una prueba de la cual fue bastante fácil para los chicos debido a los cocimientos militares que les hiso aprender su maestro, al tiempo que sacaban 10 puntos logrando impresionar a los maestros, luego practicas con la sustitución y clones de sombras que fue, de vuelta para el equipo del rubio, como respirar aire hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte de ninjutsu en la que tenían que realizar las mejores técnicas que podían tanto elementales o de sus clanes; la cual en opinión de los chicos fue bastante interesante ya que algunos de los jutsus que usaron fueron bastante interesantes como la técnicas de insectos del heredero del clan abúrame. O las técnicas de la heredera hyuuga al igual que las de elemento agua usadas por Nami.

Ahora mismo le tocaba a Sasuke el cual a una buena velocidad realiso las técnicas correspondientes y grito.

Katon: gokakuy no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) – grito el Uchiha para después lanzar una bola de fuego gran tamaño hacia unos maniquíes en forma de ninjas que al terminar de recibir la técnica terminaron hechos muy quemados al tiempo que el Uchiha arrogante recibía los halagos de todas sus fans.

Intenten superar eso Bakas – dijo de forma arrogante el pelinegro.

Sin duda lo aremos emo – dijo Ichigo logrando un gruñido de parte del Uchiha.

Bien el siguiente en pasar es Sabaku no Gaara – dijo iruka mientras el colorado se ponía delante del maniquí y dejaba tirar su arena poniendo en duda a todos los presentes exceptuando a sus amigos.

A continuación Gaara empezó a mover sus dedos para provocar que su arena se levantara y así, formar una estaca de gran tamaño que luego fue dirigido hacia los maniquíes que fueron perforados y prácticamente desintegrados por la velocidad y fuerza del ataque.

Tras la demostración de poder del peli rojo los chicos (exceptuando a sus compañeros de equipos), del lugar miraban con cierta admiración y temor, lo primero por el poder y rareza del ataque y segunda por la mirada de asesino maniático que uso al ejecutarlo.

Bien…eso fue interesante…el siguiente en pasar es Ichigo Kurosaki – aviso Iruka mientras que el mencionado pasaba al frente de los nuevos maniquíes.

A continuación el peli naranja hiso a gran velocidad los sellos de un poderoso jutsu.

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu ( elemento fuego: jutsu dragón de fuego) – dijo el peli naranja para luego, desde su boca salga un poderoso dragón hecho de flamas que fue dirigido hacia asía el maniquí atrapándolo entre sus fauces al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire para después estrellarse en el suelo y explotar en llamas. Después de que las llamas se desintegraban dejando solo cenizas de lo que aluna vez fue el maniquí.

Los alumnos y maestros del lugar estaban con la boca bien abierta aquel chico que apenas habían conocido había realizado una técnica rango c sin una muestra de cansancio generando, al igual que con su amigo de pelo rojo, admiración y dudas sobre lo que podían hacer ese equipo.

Increíble Ichigo se nota que serás un gran ninja – elogio Iruka mientras que el mencionado sonreía y daba un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Bien y ahora el ultimo en pasar es Naruto Uzumaki – llamo el profesor de academia mientras el mencionado se paraba delante del nuevo maniquí.

Una vez que el maestro de la academia le dio la indicación de empezar; el rubio de ojos azules en peso a realizar sellos algo desconocidos para luego gritar:

Raiton: Housenca no jutsu (elemento rayo: rayo místico del fénix) – a continuación las manos de Naruto empezaron a brillar en electricidad azul para luego de ellas, salgan volando cometas con destellos eléctricos directamente hacia el maniquí que en cuanto impacto contra su objetivo:

¡Booooooom! (que efectos ¿no?).

Se genero una poderosa explosión de rayos que después de disiparse rebelo al maniquí completamente quemado y con partes faltantes.

Una vez que Iruka salió del shock por el poder del Jutsu del rubio decidió preguntar.

Naruto ¿Qué clase de jutsu fue ese? – pregunto el morocho con curioidad.

Es una versión del tipo Raiton de este jutsu la única diferencia es que es mucho más poderosa que el original es lo único que le voy a decir además un buen ninja no revela sus habilidades ¿no? - dijo el rubio con indiferencia mientras que se dirigía con sus amigos.

Bueno…como ya terminamos iremos la última prueba la cual será taijutsu – aviso Iruka mientras decía las primeras peleas.

(Muchas peleas sin importancia, mas tarde)

Bien la siguiente pelea es entre Kiba Inuzuka vs Ichigo Kurosaki – aviso maestro de academia mientras se paraban en la arena.

Bien inútil voy a acabar con esto rápidamente – dijo el Inuzuka logrando enojar un poco al peli naranja.

Bien si están todos listos ¡comiencen! – dijo Iruka mientras empezaba la pelea.

Kiba rápidamente ataco intentando golpear a Ichigo con su puño cosa que no logro ya que el peli naranja lo esquivo de forma bastante simple para luego golpearlo en la nuca con una patada dejándolo en K.O.

Esto dejo en shock a algunos de los presentes ya que había derrotado a uno de los mejores alumnos de la generación de un solo golpe.

Ok…siguiente pelea Sabaku no Gaara vs Han – dijo Iruka mientras los mencionados se paraban en medio de la arena.

Gaara miraba muy directamente a su contrincante mientras liberaba la arena que estaba en su calabaza; Han era con mirada severa tenía el pelo negro con ojos café, mientras como vestimenta traía un simple traje ninja de color negro.

¡Comiencen! – aviso Iruka.

Han rápidamente Salió corriendo a una buena velocidad asía Gaara intentando golpearlo con su puño, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que para su sorpresa su puño fue bloqueado por la arena de Gaara sin que el ultimo moviera un dedo.

Pero ¿qué rayos? Bloqueo mi puño con su arena ¿eso se Vale? – comento con un poco de enojo el pelinegro.

Lo siento pero según Hokage_sama es una habilidad especial del clan del que viene Gaara así que vas a tener buscar la forma de ganarle Han -. Dijo el maestro que, como respuesta recibió un gruñido por parte del pelinegro.

Han rápidamente volvió a correr contra ojiverde esta vez con un kunai en la mano intentando dañar al peli rojo que sin moverse su arena lo protegió para después lanzar un torrente de arena que golpeo al pelinegro haciéndolo rodar por el piso para después lanzarle una bandada de shurikens y kinuais que fueron nuevamente bloqueados por la arena del peli rojo que moviendo por primera vez las manos cubrió con su arena hasta el cuello al pelinegro para después entrecerrar su mano.

Uhggggg – gruño de dolor el azabache al sentir como varios huesos de sus cuerpos eran rotos por la fricción de la arena de Gaara que con otro movimiento de manos desasía la arena que cubría al pelinegro dejando a un derrotado Han.

Fui misericordioso contigo solo rompí unos huesos que co semanas de descanso se curaran – dijo el peli rojo mientras su arena volvía a su calabaza al tiempo que se llevaban al derrotado pelinegro a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas.

Las habilidades de Gaara dejaron en Shock devuelta a todos los presentes demostrando que no debían meterse con él.

Bien como última pelea será entre será entre Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki – proclamo el sensei de la academia mientras los contrincantes se ponían en la arena al tiempo que el azabache resibia elogio de todas sus fans.

Bien si están listos ¡comiencen! – proclamo Iruka.

Sabes por qué no mejor te rindes soy un Uchiha y un… - pero Sasuke no pudo continuar debido al poderoso golpe que vino de parte del rubio haciendo que el azabache escupa sangre y se contrajera el estomago al tiempo que perdía la conciencia debido a lo fuerte del golpe.

Ganador Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el maestro de la academia mientras todos los alumnos (esputando a Gaara y Ichigo, y a Nami y Hinata que estas últimas lo miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos) en completo shock el rubio había derrotado al heredero del clan Uchiha y el mejor de la generación de un solo golpe. Ocasionando reclamos por parte de las fans del Uchiha arrogante aunque después de que Iruka les dijera que tuvo que haber peleado en vez de y hablar no tuvieron otra opción que darle la victoria al rubio.

Después de que Iruka diera un discurso extremadamente aburrido les entrego los protectores de la aldea correspondiente a cada uno de los aprobados en los que resaltaban principalmente los del equipo de Naruto lo cual ataron los protectores de cinta azul; cada uno en diferentes lugares: Ichigo en su brazo derecho, Gaara en la correa de su ropa y Naruto en la frente portándolo orgullosamente.

(Varios minutos después)

Mientras el grupo de Naruto salía de la academia pensando en que podrían hacer, este ultimo pensaba.

(Que bien, que bien, que bien ya tengo mi protector de la aldea un paso menos para poder convertirme en Hokage) – pensaba el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido cuando sintió algo a cercarse a toda velocidad hacia el al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar un golpe proveniente del Uchiha arrogante que como todo un cobarde atacaba por la espalda intentando golpear al rubio que de un rápido movimiento encaraba al Uchiha.

¡Qué te pasa Sasuke! – grito el ojiazul al azabache el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

Pelea conmigo Dobe puede ser que me derrotaste tan fácilmente pero eso fue porque me agarraste con la guardia baja pero esta vez no volverá a pasar ahora ¡pelea! – grito el Emo Uchiha mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Naah no voy a perder mi tiempo en un insecto como tu teme – dijo aburridamente el rubio mientras el Uchiha, cegado por la ira intento darle un golpe en la cara que fácilmente el rubio esquivo para luego darle un duro rodillazo en el estomago sacándole saliva a un Uchiha que rendido por el dolor caía de rodillas, mientras se agarraba el estomago quedando en una posición muy comprometedora a un Gaara que tomando una sonrisa tipo troll face, creaba una puntiaguda estaca de arena apuntando a cierta parte de su cuerpo, al tiempo que Ichigo veía esto y advertía.

Uchiha yo mejor que tú me salgo de la posición en la que estas porque si no te arrepentirás – le advirtió el peli naranja.

Pero de que me estás hablando… - pero el Uchiha no pudo continuar debido a un punzante dolor que sentía en cierta parte de su anatomía trasera debido a cierta estaca echa arena.

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – fue el grito que se escucho en toda la aldea demostrando que, a partir de ahora, la aldea de Konoha se volvería más interesante.

**Nota del autor:**

**Fin de capitulo espero que les haya gustado, sé que no mostré mucho de la habilidades de los chicos pero eso será más adelante, también vieron mi nuevo personaje que advierto no será la pareja de Naruto ni tampoco habrá Harem la pareja ya la decidí y no voy a cambiar de opinión; mi OC va a ser posiblemente la pareja de Ichigo y por ahí la enemiga de la pareja de Naruto por circunstancias que pasaran en futuros capítulos. Bueno se que la semana pasada no actualice pero eso fue porque mi Windows se venció y hasta que vino el técnico a arreglarlo no tuve tiempo además de las escuela o cárcel como me gusta llamarlo no pude actualizar. En mi país ya para la próxima semana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno así que espero poder hacer mínimo 2 capítulos por semana, y como última cosa me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegirle un nombre al equipo protagonista de mi historia porque la verdad soy malo para elegir nombres espero que me ayuden, bien sin más que decir me despido de ustedes espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Chao chao.**

**Atte: RAIDEQUEN 0710 **


	7. Nota del autor

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola mis estimados escritores seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué no subiste capítulos en todas estas semanas? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla:**

**El mes pasado (en tiempo de vacaciones en mi país) mientras usaba la pc se apago la luz y se volvió a prender, ¿qué problema hay con esto?, Pues al no tener un estabilizador mi pc se quemo por ende lo mande a arreglar y fue más o menos así:**

**Raidequen: hola señor disculpe mi pc se quemo podría arreglarla.**

**Técnico: por supuesto que sí.**

**Raidequen: y ¿para cuándo estaría?**

**Técnico: para el día lunes 19 de Agosto.**

**Tras pasar los días le preguntaba al técnico si ya estaba mi pc pero me decía que no, hasta que llegamos hasta donde estamos, asi que, no voy a poder actualizar mi historia hasta que me devuelvan mi pc por lo que me obliga a poner en hiatus mi historia hasta un tiempo determinado y si pude poner esta nota fue porque mi santa tía me prestó su notebook pero solo para que pudiera escribir la nota por lo tanto espero que puedan perdonarme y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo ya que no voy a detener la historia porque:**

"**esto recién está empezando" **

**Chao chao**

**Atte: RAIDEQUEN 0710. **


End file.
